Inside a Letter
by Annakyirea
Summary: People's feelings are a lot like flowers, they bloom so quick only to wilt before you blink. You could find yourself madly in love with someone only to find their heart wasn't yours to begin with. How does one deal with this dilemma?
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't judge me but I do enjoy Harvest Moon games a lot, because they eat my time and take I enjoy making a profit and trading and… sometimes the bachelors are handsome… :3**_

_**For the record I've played both games mentioned in this and am using the names I gave my characters!**_

_**Grand Bazaar – Ana**_

_**Tale of Two Towns: Claire**_

_**(It's mostly in Claire's point of view or third person, but there will be a point where Dirk's POV will happen)**_

_**Anyway! I hope you enjoy!**_

In Konohana the summer rain had just refreshed the crops and people's spirits as a new person joined them in their peaceful life. The new delivery-boy was looking up at the mountain somewhat regretting his choice of work but took a deep breath and began the trek up the mountain. On the other side in the live-stock centered town of Bluebell a farmer struggled to push her cows out of the barn to graze. She smiled up at the sky and looked around as her dog Jake greeted her happily running up as a lamb followed.

It was the first day of summer, and neither knew what the new season would bring.

_**(Claire)**_

I hurried down the mountain; it was still raining so I had to leave my horse back at the barn – I was not willing to risk another incident. A red flower caught my eye so I tried to carefully make my way down the slope to it, unfortunately becoming caked in mud while doing so. I sighed, feeling horrible that I had possibly ruined this outfit Rutger was so kind to give me but picked up the flower delicately and looked up at the slope… finding no way up.

"This is great…" As if being stuck in the rain wasn't bad enough, I was now stuck where bears could find me and covered in mud.

I heard something though, like feet squishing through the mud carefully. This was my only chance, I sucked in a breath and let out a cry for help it was embarrassing but I needed to get out of there. Someone looked down, it was hard to see with the rain beating down on my face they chuckled and asked how I managed to get down there.

A sassy part of me made them guess, but while they did so they made me sit there and wait, until they laughed once more and lowered a hand. I took it, and they managed to pull me up successfully without falling down with me. Although I was very grateful I remembered I needed to hurry and quickly set on my way again.

I made a quick turn before leaving still, only catching a glimpse of a feathered cap, "Thank you!" Then I ran off again.

Whoever they were, I hoped to find them later and properly thank them.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the Delay! Along with Writers block I had been busy with Fall exams... T_T_**

**_Anywho here's the next piece of the story! _**

* * *

(Claire's POV)

Having just recovered from a cold and a semi-severe scolding from Rutger and Rose over getting caught in such a storm, I set out to take care of my farm. My animals held out as best they could with me gathering my strength to feed them but needed a good washing. I cleaned each of them carefully taking the time to give them the attention they deserved. After doing so I went to my flowers which were in good enough condition due to the daily rain for the last three days. The sun was a welcome change as I took the surplus of milk I had to the shipping box. As I did so I found Cheryl and Ash passing me – with a wave I moved on back to the town square.

"Ah, Claire!" Jessica smiled as I entered her store, "How are you feeling dear?"

"Much better. Thank you so much for the soup the other day."

"It was nothing dear. Now, I assume you're here for feed?"

My days in this town were so peaceful, everyday as relaxing as the last. After making my purchase I took the bags of feed over my shoulders and went towards the general store to see what was in stock that day. Oil and rice – it was a lucky day for me. Making my last purchases I stepped out and headed home. On my way back I passed by someone I hadn't seen before, a young man who was obviously taller than me, but what caught my eye…

Passing by him out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar feather stuck in his cap. Stopping immediately I turned to see it was indeed the very one I had seen on the person who helped me on that mountain. Even though I felt the need to confirm and thank him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Carefully, I took the feed home and put them in their chutes before going on my evening walk as my pets brought in the livestock. They ran inside as I strolled down towards the church, cursing the warm day while blessing the cool night air.

Sighing, I took off my bandana and tousled my hair, blissfully unaware there was another person nearby until I heard their footsteps. Turning, I saw the feathered cap walking towards me while sorting through a bag of letters. I hadn't thought through how I would thank them properly, so becoming flustered, I did what I do best – run from the situation. Although I said it was what I do best, honestly, I tripped and fell on my face with a squeak, alerting him to my presence.

"You okay?!" His voice was honestly concerned, even when I nodded he sighed in relief. "C'mon you should get up off the ground."

I shyly took his hand and stood up; dusting my skirt off, I faced him, finally getting a good look at him. He was rather handsome, with light brown hair and emerald eyes all framed in a boyish face along with the fact that he was taller than me. Quickly, and awkwardly I stumbled to find something to say seeing as I was probably staring.

"Thank you." Normally I wasn't so awkward but I felt indebted to him.

"No problem – I should go now, careful not to trip again!"

"W-Wait! I'm Claire, what's your name?"

He smiled, it was extremely cheery and energetic, "I'm Dirk."

After that he left, and I realized I missed a chance to properly thank him – the moment I got home that red flower practically stared me down.

* * *

_**Friendly Introductions. ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

(Dirk's POV)

I thought getting away from Zephyr Town would cure this feeling left over from when my brother got married, but I found myself in a similar situation. On a rainy day I had heard a muffled cry for help and found a girl covered in mud stuck on a Cliffside. Of course I helped her but she found me days later in the town of Bluebell and reminded me of something I had long forgot.

_Her hat had flown away as the summer wind blew through her hair; she smiled and called my name._

This woman with light brown hair and eyes like violets noticed me walking by and tried to leave before I noticed her. She fell down though, and I held in a laugh as she reminded me of her. After helping her up she thanked me, and asked my name. When I told her, Claire smiled and the evening breeze played with her loose hair as fireflies began to show up.

I hurried off as a warm lingering pain radiated from my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the long update time, my job takes a lot of my free time anymore but here we are with a fresh new chapter! :D**_

* * *

(Claire's POV)

My day started like normal.

Get out of bed.

Eat something quickly.

Start watering the plants after taking the animals out to graze.

Wander the mountains for things to sell or eat.

Around Noon I'd be in Konohana and usually I would find myself looking at the farm that was empty just to the north east of Kana's store. He waved hello to me like normal when he saw me spacing out there, watching his horses like normal. I returned the greeting before continuing on and going to see if Raul had any rice on sale today before possibly looking at Gombe's plant seeds. Konohana seemed like a nice place but I had my animals to think about – what if there wasn't enough room at the farm here?

While I was thinking about this I wasn't watching where I was walking and ran straight into someone sending what looked like letters up into the air. Panicking I attempted to help pick them up before they got dirty but when I looked up I saw Dirk also scrambling to pick them up. Curiously, I wondered if he was the mail man everyone had been chatting about recently. I didn't want to bother him so I gave him the letters as he apologized for having to go, but thanked me for my help.

"W-wait!" I called, not sure as to why exactly.

He turned, expecting a response as I dug through my bags finding the small cage carrying a semi-rare beetle I found on my way over. His eyes lit up if only for a moment and when I gave it to him he smiled. It was strange that seeing another person smile could make me happy, but he thanked me for the gift and exclaimed he was going to be late before running off.

Maybe moving here was a good decision.


End file.
